1. Field
Example embodiments of the present inventive concepts relate to a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, as semiconductor devices have attained larger capacity and higher integration, their design rules also persistently decrease. Such a tendency also occurs in a dynamic random access memory (DRAM) as one such memory semiconductor device. A capacitance of a certain level or more is required for each cell to operate the DRAM device. An increase in capacitance increases an amount of charge stored in a capacitor, and improves refresh characteristics of the semiconductor device. The improved refresh characteristics of the semiconductor device may improve the yield of the semiconductor device.
Reliability of the capacitor may be influenced by interface characteristics between two electrodes forming the capacitor and a dielectric disposed between them. That is, electrical characteristics such as a leakage current of the capacitor are determined depending on the characteristics of the dielectric.